The Tale of the Christmas that Almost Wasn’t
by Sondilyn
Summary: Well, it's the Christmas we've all been waiting for... Will everything turn out alright or is the joyous season going to be tainted with fighting... With the characters from 'An Act to Follow' and 'The Destiny Stone'


_Disclaimer- Zelda does not belong to me. Only to Nintendo and the nifty guy who made it who's name slips me because I have short term and long-term memory loss. All other characters either belong to Snowsilver or myself._

_-----_

_A.N.- Ah, I've finally gotten to writing that Christmas story that I've wanted to do for two years now. And it's only October. Only... I'll scoff at myself later. I've done a tad of character design on Sond and it'll all work out. I've figured after long thinking on it and the whole time stream thing, which now only two people like Sond. Instead of the original who knows how many. It makes life a whole lot easier and the future stories easier mind you. Two time streams are better than six. I'm glad you all have a sense of humor or I'd be dead right now. This is going to be a really short story because I said. It's what you'd call a short story. I think..._

_-----_

The Tale of the Christmas that Almost Wasn't

Part 1

It was a few years after they had first met up with each other. The Heroes of Time that is. They had already smote evil in both Hyrule and Termina, as well as brought peace back to Labryna and Holodrum.

It was almost Christmas time again and they had gotten an invitation to spend Christmas with Kafei's family. His parents had not heard from him in quite a wile and when the invitation was given, they all jumped for the chance.

Even though they had a big house, they found that it wouldn't hold all of their guests. Now, they had hosted the group before back when the carnival had come around, but now the group was a bit larger and there was another surprise for the children. Mayor Doctour had gone to the troubles of contacting all of the children's parents and relatives for the Christmas season. There was much difficulty finding some of the relatives but after much persuading of some, and none to others, they all informed him that they could make it.

The children soon arrived in Termina. They had all grown at least a tad taller over the few years. Two years to be exact. In the course of that time, Kas had learned more magic, Timbre had grown a bit, and Link and Sond had become an item. New people also adorned their group. Not too much different... but unfortunately, a few years can still change personalities.

As they made their way into the town, a few unexpected faces greeted them.

"Well, at least we're here." Timbre said as he walked through the front gate.

Ty nodded. "It was starting to get a little nippy. You know... for being so close to Christmas, it sure doesn't look like it."

Timbre nodded. It hadn't started to snow or even get cold enough for it. Not that it was really such a big deal... but it would have been a lot nicer if it were a white Christmas.

"Oh yes... but I think that might change."

Timbre nodded. He was about to reply when he realized that that wasn't Ty's voice. It was a woman's voice and it was right in his ear. He turned to his left and saw a nose right near his.

"Hello," she said as he turned.

"GRAMMA!" he yelped as he pounced her.

Kas had to give a chuckle. It wasn't often that you saw Timbre like this, but it WAS a special occasion after all.

Christmas wasn't really celebrated in Volcania and to be invited to celebrate was a nice surprise. He sighed and pulled his cape closer to himself. It was getting a little colder out.

"I know what ye' mean... bu' yeh' ge' used tae' it..." came from behind him.

Kas turned himself around. Nick as did so as well. Kas was soon pounced by a large blonde wolf with purple stripes adorning its fur. Nick was heaved into the air... even if he was pretty tall. Kas smiled and made a small strained sound as the wolf sat on his stomach and looked as though it were grinning. Behind him the man who had lifted Nick up had put him on his shoulders.

Nick grinned. "Dah'! I's nice ta' see ya'!"

His father grinned back and moved his head to push the gray hair out of his face. "Ye've grown me boy..." The pirate accent still adorned his accent... though you could tell more of what he was saying than his son.

"Nice to see you too." Kas said as he tried to push his upper body into a semi upright position.

Darino still sat upon him. Kas was his apprentice to his healing. It was all Darino who had taught him most of what he knew... though some of the spells still weren't right. He grinned and refused to move his weight off of Kas.

After the tussling, rides, and sitting on each other were over. Snow, Timbre's grandmother, motioned to everyone to come along.

"We're all going to stay at the inn tonight. We're a little too many to be stuffing ourselves into Mayor Doctour's house."

"But, we have such a large house. Why do we have to stay there?" Kafei questioned.

"Oh," she replied, "I suppose you'll find out." She grinned at Kafei's confused look.

As they got to the inn they found that it was all decked out in decoration. Wreaths made of juniper and pine adorned the doors, red bows decorated the windows, garland was hung from all corners, and candles were strewn about in a decorative manner. There had clearly been construction recently because the inn looked bigger than it had before.

Snow led them into the inn where they were greeted with many familiar faces. Archer, who was a new addition to their group, gasped. His father, Luke stood in a drunken stupor against the railing of the stairway. He had a goofy smile plastered to his face. He waved his arm out to welcome them but caught his brother Randaro in the face. He scowled through his beard. He was Kas and Ty's father.

Sitting on a bench across the room was a green haired woman fixing a young girl's dress collar. Nick waved to his mother, Diane and his sister, Willow. Bother waved back. Archer stood back a little, for Diane was also his mother... after a divorce though.

"Well, this is quite a surprise," Kas said quietly between his teeth.

Ty turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. Randaro had never liked Ty but loved Kas to death. Kas had never gotten over that and Ty still hated his father for hating him back.

"Arr... we're not 'ere tae' fight any. We're all 'ere on good terms. 'Tis th' season an' all." Kevin quickly said as he put his hand on Kas' shoulder.

Kas relaxed a bit. He looked around a bit more. Sitting in-between a grayish-purple haired lady and Diane sat Tee. She smirked as Timbre caught sight of her.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"No... I expected it." Timbre lied.

The woman next to Tee was named Takiko. She was Diane's mother and Kirkri, her husband sat next to her. He put a hand in his hair and pulled a bit on his braided hair. He wasn't too keen on wolves and pretty much scared silly of everything else. By sight, you could tell he wasn't very comfortable.

Sitting on the floor near a potted plant was a blonde man with long hair and a woman with bright red hair. They were named Flik and Ronjiru. They were the parents of Randaro, Kevin, Luke, and Darino. Ronjiru gave a little wave and Flik grinned.

Archer had run up to Luke and was hugging him.

"So, I see you're just a tad taller than when I left you." He said as he looked down.

"Yeah, I brought back your faerie too. He's been a pain in the butt."

A faerie came flying out of his shirt as he was mentioned.

"MAJOR!! You came back!" he screamed in a high-pitched screech. "I thought the Barron had gotten you for sure!"

Dakka, the faerie, was a tad addled in the head after so many high altitude missions in the air army of Volcania. He constantly thought that the Red Barron chased him and Tael found out the hard way that you don't admit that you were the Red Barron... even if you were sarcastically kidding.

A small blue cat came out from behind Luke's legs.

"I was sure YOU were gone for good." The cat said to Dakka.

Archer looked down. "Zatch!" he yelped as he picked the cat up and hugged him tightly.

"Can't... breathe... let... go..." He gasped.

As Archer and his family were getting re-acquainted Sond spotted her cousin Jason.

"Ohy!" She yelled across the already noisy room.

He smiled and she ran at him. They embraced each other and started to talk about what they had been doing since the last time that they had seen each other.

Silf and Griff, who were other additions to the group, spotted their father and mother, Kaiken and Kaken. Silf wasn't too pleased but Griff ran and hugged each one of them.

Kafei had also spotted his family. His father and mother stood behind the front desk with his brother, Kafei and his wife, Anju. He went over to them and started to converse about what he had been doing for this whole time.

Chiron smirked. All of this happiness was good and all but he didn't have anyone that could come here for this occasion. He leaned back against the doorframe. There was no way his father, Ganondorf or his grandmother(s), Twin Rova would be invited to this. They were just... evil.

Kat too stood with him. She knew her friends were her family... but it's not like she knew who her real parents were. And the orphanage didn't count. Dink, her faerie, sat upon her shoulder.

Link stood back with Chiron and Kat. He didn't have any living relatives either. He sighed. Both Chiron and Link stared at everyone else until they each felt a hand on of their shoulders. Snow was behind them.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you! Consider me family." She grinned.

She did the same to Kat. All three of them gave a smile.

"I suppose everyone is here," Darino said as he transformed back into his human form.

Randaro turned around and looked at a wall behind him where no one could see unless he moved.

"Well, who's this kid then? He's just sitting here and sulking."

Luke turned to look at a black haired teen that was sitting with his back to the wall.

"Oh, I found his when I was heading here. He looked pretty hungry... so I picked him up and told him there was going to be food and a party. He's probably someone that we knew at one point... I think... I'm pretty plastered actually... I don't know."

Timbre looked around Randaro cautiously.

"Sombre?"

The teen looked up. It was Sombre. They hadn't seen one another for quite a while. Sombre looked up at Timbre and gave a nod. He was about to say something when a large thud came from in the main lobby where everyone else was.

Timbre looked behind him and saw a pile of people. Nick was one of them. And so was his father, Kevin... but there were three others. And they looked as though they had fallen on both of them from the ceiling. One of them had blonde hair with black tips. The other, who looked like the first, had black hair with blonde tips and a few scars on his face. The third? Well, the third looked like a bundle of clothes with blue 'skin'.

The blue skinned lad took off his hat and said something in Volcanian. His hair was purple and he had small horns protruding from his head. He grinned with pointy teeth showing and chuckled.

"What are you three doing here?!" Diane said as she stood up quickly with her hands on her hips.

"SOL! LUN! Get off of Kevin right now! You know better than that!" She took both of them by the ears and yanked.

They both grimaced and breathed in quickly through their teeth as they quickly got off of the pile. Sol and Lun were the lookouts on Kevin's pirate ship. They hadn't had any family at all, so Kevin and Diane took them into their home as a few of their own.

"Sorry! So sorry mum'..." Sol said apologetically.

Lun was half awake himself. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

Sol usually was awake in the day and his brother was usually awake during the night. Which is why they made such good lookouts.

Kevin peered up.

"Mategai... woul' ye' care tae' get off've me back?"

The blue 'skinned' lad got off of Kevin. He was actually 3/4ths dragon and worked as a cabin boy on the ship. His blue 'skin' was actually scales. He grinned again and helped Kevin up. Kevin helped up Nick and they all laughed. Even Sol and Lun whose ears were still being yanked by Diane.

"Now I think everyone's here." Darino said with a small chuckle. "Even everyone's faeries..."

Luke looked at him. "What about our dragons?"

"They're out on the edge of town. They'll be fine. It's not like they can't take care of themselves."

Snow stepped forward.

"Well? Let's get this Christmas party started!"

-----

_A.N.- Well, it's the first part at least. It won't be too long. It's just that I have work to do. That and I don't want to write more right now because I need you to get everyone in your head. I'll hypnotize you to memorize them all. I don't THINK that I forgot anyone... but if I did just tell me and I'll stick them in via the next part. Yes, that is what I'll do. Sorry if it's really confusing. That's what back-stories are for but I needed you to know who was who and not just say, "And Kirkri said hello." Who is that? Well, you wouldn't know. There you go. I hope you liked it though._

_-Sondilyn_


End file.
